Character Mismatch
by Stealth Staff
Summary: What happens when the characters of FF X and FF X2 come together? Complete mayhem! Please read and review!
1. The Journey Begins sorta

CHAPTER ONE _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters that appear throughout this story.  
  
Author's Note: Throughout this fan fic, I will be known as... The Great Ninja Warrior, Stealth Staff (Stealth Staff for short)!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tidus: I'm bored!  
  
Rikku: You're also stupid, gullible, and annoying!! ^________^  
  
Tidus: (O.O) *Long silence* Well I never!!!!  
  
Rikku: *Giggle* And by the sound of it, gay!  
  
Auron: Hey, wait, you're supposed to be dead.  
  
Tidus: The author combined the characters of Final Fantasy 10 and 10-2, duuuh.  
  
Auron: *Ticked off* You talk to me in that tone again and my sword ends up only where the ants go. Got it?!  
  
Tidus: *Holding rear* Yes sir.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Five Minutes Later_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Yuna: *Walks in room* I have an idea to stop the boredom!  
  
Paine: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun!  
  
Yuna: C`mon! Give it a chance!  
  
Paine: Fine, as long as it's not raising chocobos, chopping them up, and selling them to Green Peace as veggie burgers.  
  
Yuna: Damn!  
  
All but Yuna and Kimahri: O.O  
  
Kimahri: Kimahri thought it was funny.  
  
Yuna: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm - I know! Plan B!!  
  
Wakka: Plan B, sista?  
  
Yuna: Yah!! We'll all become sphere hunters and end up saving the world!  
  
Auron: Better than standing.  
  
Tidus: Oooooooooo. Can Kimahri and I catch and tame monkeys, Mother Nature's ferocious yet cute creation?  
  
Yuna: Fine.  
  
Tidus and Kimahri: Yay!!!!! ^______^ *Frolic out to the air ship*  
  
Lulu: Well, looks like it's time to get going. *Looks like she's holding breath*  
  
Lulu and Rikku: *Bursts out* ROAD TRIP!!!! *Run to air ship*.  
  
Yuna: *Following* Wait for me!!!!  
  
Wakka: I'm not gonna be last, bruddas!!  
  
Stealth Staff: Race you Auron!  
  
Auron: Where the hell did you come from?!?!  
  
Stealth Staff: Who cares.  
  
Auron: O.O  
  
^_^ Okaly dokaly stranger!! Last one there has to kiss a girl!  
  
Stealth Staff and Auron: *Silence* *At the same time* (^ o ^) EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!! *Run off*  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Damn Monkey

CHAPTER TWO  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Author's Note: No monkeys were hurt in the making of this chapter. The innocent child and random man are different stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri: We're goin on a road trip! We're goin on a road trip! Yaaaaaaaaay!!!!! *______________*  
  
Stealth Staff and Auron: Exactly where are we going?  
  
Yuna: Well, we want monkeys, and we want a sphere, soooooooooo, we're going to the Kilika woods.  
  
Tidus: *To Auron* Duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Auron: Strike two!!  
  
Tidus: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OoO *Runs off holding his butt and screaming like a little girl*  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kilika Woods  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Wakka: Soooooo, uuumm, where do we start?  
  
Rikku: Follow the monkeys, of course! They'll lead us to the Golden Monkey sphere!  
  
All but Rikku: O.O Ooookkkaaaayy.  
  
All: *Begin searching for monkeys*  
  
Tidus: Hey, I found one! And it's running away with my wallet! X(  
  
All: *Chase monkey*  
  
Tidus: I'm gonna kill you!!!  
  
Monkey: O.O  
  
!!OoO!!  
  
Yuna: *Pulls out her gun*  
  
Paine: AAAHHH!! Yuna's gonna shoot a gun!  
  
All but Yuna: *Dive to the ground*  
  
Yuna: *Shoots the gun. Bullet hits innocent child*  
  
Yuna: Practice shot!! *Shoots again*  
  
Random Man: *High voice* Right where the sun don't shine! *Falls to ground covering his manhood*  
  
Yuna: Oooooopps! *Takes another shot. This time it hits the monkey*  
  
All: *Walk over to monkey*  
  
Monkey: *Stands up, opens fur, and takes off bullet proof vest*  
  
All: O.o  
  
Monkey: *Walks away. As doing so, throws wallet at Tidus, throws a gold ball at Yuna's head, and gives everyone a devilish glare* X(  
  
Kimahri: *Picks up gold ball* Kimari think he found something!  
  
All: Really!?  
  
Rikku: *Walks around Kimari examining the ball* OSH MY GOSH!!! You are holding the Golden Monkey sphere!!!!  
  
All: O_O O__O O___O O____O O_____O O______O O_______O O________O  
  
YAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!  
  
All but Tidus: We're RICH!!!  
  
Tidus: 8( That monkey is soooo dead!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Tidus: He took my money, Visa card, and the worst of all, my bus pass!!!  
  
All: --.--  
  
Stealth Staff: L-O-S-E-R. Get a life.  
  
Wakka: Ya, ya?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 


End file.
